There is a technology that captures a moving image showing executed contents of a program, such as a moving image showing play contents of a game (see PTL 1, for example).
The thus captured moving image is for example stored in a device that executes the program. The device is then made to reproduce the moving image. Thereby an image displayed and a sound output when the program was executed can be reproduced.
The thus captured moving image may also be uploaded to an image disclosure site or distributed by live streaming, for example. Suppose for example that the device on a transmitting side captures the moving image showing the executed contents of the program, and transmits the moving image to a device on a receiving side. In this case, the device on the receiving side is made to reproduce the moving image. Thereby an image displayed and a sound output when the device on the transmitting side executed the program can be reproduced by the device on the receiving side.
There is also a technology that vibrates a controller according to conditions of execution of a program such for example as a game program.